Unchained Melody
by ladyshadowchaser
Summary: Years ago the young Canadian artist and musician Morgan Summers had been haunted by her 'guardian angel' Jonathan. Now she knows that he had been nothing but an imaginary friend. Then, as she has become a 'phan', she meets a strange girl in a message boar


UNCHAINED MELODY

UNCHAINED MELODY**  
******The shattered illusion of the guardian angels

**Morgan's angel**

When I was younger I used to be shy and insecure and avoided talking to people, afraid that they might not like me. I realized very early that I was different from the other children; adults often said that I was "surprisingly reasonable for my age" or that I "seem much older than I really are - not physically, but mentally". Indeed, people who see me today still think I'm younger... although I'm 20 now I often need my passport to prove that I am really of age. At least only few people consider me the feeble little girl I once was... the strong will and mental strength I now have might be the only good deed of my guardian angel.  
No, I am not a religious person, but you'll soon see that to have a guardian angel doesn't have anything to do with believing in God.  
Jonathan was my 'imaginary friend' when I was 13, the only friend I had in those days. At the beginning I just heard his voice, giving me advices from time to time. When I asked him who he was he said that he was my guardian angel ant that he would always be there when I needed him. A few weeks later I found him sitting in my room. He didn't look very angelic, just like a normal man in his 30s. The only strange thing was that he wore clothes from the 17th century. But as I already trusted my 'angel' even this didn't make me skeptical. He was the only one who knew how lonely I really was, the only one willing to help and protect me. He told me to work hard for school, said that this was the only way I could make the other children accept me. So I sat at my desk for hours and learned - although it wasn't necessary, I already was a good pupil who learned fast and easily. But this didn't interest Jonathan very much, he still wanted me to be better. He said I had to become the best pupil in class. But he also rewarded me for progresses with small episodes of his life (he knew that I . His love Diane had been forced to marry another man and Jonathan had committed suicide at the day of the wedding. I felt sorry for him, realizing that he was as lonely as I was... and spent even more time with him. For a long time my parents didn't notice that something strange was going on and when they did it was almost too late. Jonathan already kept me away from other children, jealous and afraid that I might not need him anymore one day. Even my parents couldn't convince me that all of this was happening inside my head, that I had just invented my 'angel' because I was so lonely. "How could an imagination so much power over me," I asked them and myself, but I never got a satisfying answer. My parents finally wanted to send me to a psychologist and that's when I 'woke up' and made my final decision. Jonathan had to leave me. "Don't you see that you're destroying my life? I don't have any friends and my parents think I'm insane. You said if I work hard I could find new friends. But then you're consuming all of my free time and don't give me a chance to meet other children. If you really want to help me Jonathan, please go. Go and never come back!" Jonathan just stared at me with surprise, unbelieving that I had told him to leave. "So you're betraying your angel," he finally whispered. "No, my angel is destroying me," I answered looking out of the window. When I turned around Jonathan was gone. I already thought that this was the end. But that night and the nights of the following week he tortured me with nightmares, in which he begged me not to leave him, even threatened that he would show me his real power if I sent him away. But I had already realized that I didn't need him. There were some children in my class who seemed to want to be my friends. And I knew they never would if I kept claming to my angel. And also I began to hate him for this torment. "Go! Go back to hell, where you belong!" I finally yelled at him in one of my nightmares. The last nightmare ever.   
He never came back. My parents were relieved that I turned 'normal' again and I started to believe that he had been nothing but an 'imaginary friend'. Although I now enjoy hanging out with my friends I never became a normal teenager. I didn't like the techno music they heard and hated going to discos. On school trips I went to bookstores or took photos of buildings I liked while the others went on shopping tours. My friends always called and still call me a weirdo, but I know that this is just why they like me.  
Later I discovered my love for literature and architecture, especially of the Victorian era. This his how I became a 'phan' - addicted to Leroux' enchanting novel. I liked discussing about it with 'colleagues' allover the world.  
I had almost forgotten my guardian angel... until the day Josephine appeared in that message board...

[**Chapter II**][1] **[Contact author][2]**

   [1]: unchained_melodyII.htm
   [2]: mailto:lady_shadowchaser2001@yahoo.com



End file.
